


Mermaid Scales

by cocoamouse



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, SS just trying to make a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoamouse/pseuds/cocoamouse
Summary: Lime pouts at the docks during Halloween.
Kudos: 44





	Mermaid Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Sorbet Shark is so so cute... I love one cookie...  
> I used he/him for sorbet here btw

_ “Sorry Lime, I didn’t know…” _

_ “Well, you could have asked!” _

Lime breathed out as she watched her reflection ripple in the water beneath the pier. A short walk away from the docks everyone was having fun at the Halloween party Cheesecake - as usual - was hosting, playing games, showing off cool costumes and gorging on whatever cute Halloween-themed desserts Birthday Cake had presented this time. 

She kicked at the water slightly, sending a spray of water droplets a few feet away from her. _Maybe it was my fault… I should have asked. How was she supposed to know I was gonna be a mermaid?_ Lime huffed. _Not like we have telepathic communication or anything… That would be cool, though._

A splash of water to her right caught her attention, and she turned, but there was nothing but the black shadow of the rocks beyond the pier and the gentle ocean waves. The reflection of the moon rippled slightly, and she shrugged, turning back forward. 

_ Was probably a seal or somethin'… _

She was about to stop moping and head back to the party, when she noticed a flash of grey beneath her feet. Before she had a chance to peer closer, something leapt out of the water towards her, and she shrieked, tumbling over the dock and into the sea.

_ Crap-! _

Lime kicked as the moonlight shining through the surface grew weaker, trying to propel herself back up. It was lucky she was a good swimmer, and had a higher water tolerance, but it was never a good idea to spend too long in water - especially now that it had ruined her costume!

_Her costume_ \- Lime turned to see the tail of her costume catch onto something on the ground, and she squirmed, trying to free herself off it, but all that succeeded in doing was tangle herself further, and tearing a larger hole in the tail.

She started to panic, trying to find the clasp on her waist, but another pair of hands got to it first, and she yelped, letting out a stream of air bubbles. She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her palms against her mouth as clawed grey hands freed her, and wrapped around her waist before starting to raise her to the surface.

Lime gasped as she broke the surface of the water, coughing as she was hauled back to the beach by the docks. She blinked wearily as the person next to her leaned down to catch a look at her face, and she saw a glimpse of grey scales turn into gentle hands, pulling her hair aside carefully.

She coughed the rest of the water out, and sat up, letting out a long sigh. “Thanks,” she mumbled. Turning towards him, he looked just like any other person, but she could have sworn the arms that had carried her back up had the skin of a sea creature… “For a moment, I thought you were a mermaid, or somethin’.”

No response.

Lime cleared her throat. “Uh, thanks for saving me, I guess…”

She noticed he began to scratch something into the sand, and squinted at the words.

_ I’m Sorbet Shark. Sorry for scaring you. _

She frowned, and looked back up at him. “You can’t talk?”

_ Not above water _ .

“Above water…?” She watched as he stood up and ran back towards the sea, leaping in gracefully. “Hey, wait!”

A moment passed and he resurfaced, just enough to show the top of his head and eyes, and as Lime moved closer she noticed that what she had seen underwater was real - where his legs would have been was the tail of a shark.

“A shark mermaid…?”

“Didn’t mean to scare ‘ya.” A voice bubbled from under the water. “Thought you were a mermaid, too.”

“Oh…” Lime paused. She didn’t think her costume was that convincing. “It’s fine. I-I’m Lime, by the way.”

Sorbet Shark smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’ve seen centaurs, but never thought I’d meet an actual mermaid… oh!” Lime looked down at her bare legs, realising the rest of her costume was still caught underwater, and quickly covered herself in embarrassment. “Crap, I can’t go back to the party like this.”

Sorbet Shark hesitated, and then dove back into the water, before resurfacing a minute later with the bottom half of her costume. It had a rather noticeable tear at the bottom, but was otherwise intact.

“Sorry,” he said again, handing it over to her, and she shook her head.

“It’s fine. Thank you.”

“Can I come with you?”

“Huh?”

“To the party.”

“Oh.” Lime paused, and nodded. “Sure, of course.”

“Thank you!”

He jumped out of the water gleefully, landing neatly on the sand, and helped Lime up.

As they began heading back to where everyone else had gathered, Lime noticed that Sorbet Shark had a sort of pirate-themed outfit on - perhaps suited for the mermaid creature he was… but she didn’t recall him wearing anything in the water.

“Hey, where did you get your clothes from?” She asked.

He turned towards her and grinned, bringing a finger up to his lips and letting out a strange, bubbly sound.


End file.
